


Fic February - 14

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day fourteen of fic February - the special V-Day edition. If Ian had known this was how Mickey would react to a scary movie, he would have suggested they watch one a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 14

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos - it's 8am and i haven't slept since about this time yesterday and my usual proofreader is unavailable at the moment so. she'll read it at a better time and lemme know if anything's wrong so yeah, sorry for that
> 
> happy v-day!

                “You scared?” Mickey asked when Ian reached into Mickey’s lap to retrieve his hand where it had been resting. Ian held Mickey’s hand until the older teen grumbled and shook off the touch. “Don’t be a little bitch, Gallagher. I ain’t holdin’ your hand.”

 

                “If you say so,” Ian said, settling in as the movie started.

 

                They’d never watched a scary movie together (they barely watched movies in general together without ending up fucking halfway through) and Ian wondered why he’d never thought of it. The first half an hour they just smoked and drank and watched in silence. But as the movie progressed Ian could feel Mickey tensing up every time something startling happened. A psychic medium gasped when she saw a ghost corpse hanging from a tree behind the main protagonist and Mickey actually jumped. Ian chuckled and Mickey cussed and did his best to unwind and relax.

 

                He did a piss-poor job of it of course, and several other times throughout the course of the movie Ian felt strong fingers clutching at his thigh. Mickey’s hand just rested there until something happened in the movie and he started and squeezed at the muscle under it. When the movie was done Mickey smoked a little frantically and Ian rubbed at his shoulders when he got up to turn the lights back on.

 

                He came back to the couch and leaned over the back of it and massaged Mickey’s shoulders, noting how tense and keyed up he was. Mickey grumbled and pulled away before long and so Ian circled around to the front of the couch, nudging Mickey’s knees apart and settling on the floor between them. Mickey sat back against the couch looking grumpy (Ian would say he was pouting but Mickey would argue that and say he _never_ pouted) as he looked down at Ian.

 

                Mickey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you can have it. Could you get any faggier? Looking so fuckin’ happy that you get to suck a cock.”

 

                “I am happy,” Ian said, smirking up at Mickey as he undid his jeans and got his cock out. “I’m happy I get to suck _your_ cock.”

 

                Mickey might have flushed a little. “Well happy Valentine’s Day then, Firecrotch. It ain’t gonna suck itself.”

 

                Ian just gave him a look but moved down and went to work on him anyways.

 

                Later, after they’d fucked each other into the wee hours of the night and were both satisfied and exhausted and nearly falling asleep in Mickey’s bed, Ian spoke up.

 

                “What was so scary about that movie?”

 

                “I wasn’t fuckin’ scared,” Mickey said and when Ian shot him a look he socked him one in the gut.

 

                “Yeah, but like you do tons of illegal shit and you got arrested a couple times and you got shot twice and you never panic,” he thought back to the first time Mickey got shot and revised his statement. “Or you don’t panic _much_. But a corny ghost movie does it? Why?”

 

                Mickey preened a little at the admission, like ‘yeah, I _am_ a badass,’ but he quietly pondered the question. Ian could tell he was thinking about it with how he worried his lip.

 

                “My brothers used to tell Mandy scary stories when we were younger and she’d have nightmares and come running to me. She’d tell me all about the stories and the dreams and then she’d fall asleep in my bed and leave me to sit there awake and all worked up and scared,” Mickey answered in one long breath. He picked at his nails as he spoke. “So I just avoid scary movies and ghost stories and shit.”

 

                “I have trouble believing Mandy was scared of anything,” Ian commented, smiling a little. “She’s changed a lot from then, yeah?”

 

                “You get hardcore pretty quick when you follow your badass brother around and try to copy all the shit he does,” Mickey said.

 

                “That must be why she likes dick so much,” Ian said, and yelped out a laugh when Mickey punched him.


End file.
